Two peas in a pod
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: This was Uzumaki Naruto. No it wasn't. But it looked like him. True. Sounded like him too. True. So it is him! No. Wait a second... (Drabble-centered stories.)


**Two peas in a pod**

**Chapter one: Life after a little freak accident**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life after the accident – Weren't their two of you?<strong>_

Waking up in a hospital was not something little Naruto expected that day. Waking up with an aching body with bones protesting as he bent them with a grunt in order to sit up in said hospital bed, was also not the plan. Blinking his tired and he suspected bag ridden eyes while rubbing the coal from them before looking around his surroundings until looking at what at first glance, he thought was a ghost – plus that small yelp that came afterwards – was not part of the plan either.

…

Then with arms carefully returning to his sides and squinting only to lean a bit more to that said ghost, he realized almost immediately that in fact, it was no such thing. Just his friend that was trying to play tricks on him for some reason, which he had to admit was somewhat of a good joke as that pale looking face dyed white stricken hair when in the past it had been grey with a few brown streaks here and there standing more on end than It usually did in the past, and stoned into fear looking eyes of his almost made him believe in fact that it was.

For once the old man played a good joke, not to mention on him of all people which deserved in Naruto's opinion a medal of honor.

Giving off a somewhat nervous chuckle as he saw not a poof of smoke or a movement from the older man he gave a grin to shake off the sudden feeling of questions as to why exactly he was in the hospital right now. "Hey," he said sleepily to the statue of a friend. He still stood there as one so… "So I'm guessing my little experiment failed then? You know I thought I got that seal all down and out of the way but guess it's back to the drawing board for me, huh?" he was going to ignore that slight twitch of his hand and he was going to ignore that sudden chill in the pit of his gut as images of his little failed experiment flashed into his head suddenly.

Oh well, failed or not it had been a sight to behold. Such a sight in fact that he wouldn't mind giving it another whirl around just to see what would happen next. I mean of course waking up with the sun beaming in your face as your skin reacted in a strange itch and bones aching with chakra depleted and bag ridden tired eyes and the feel of something ominious from the way your friend was not moving besides a twitch or two didn't help but if at first you don't succeeded...

"So uh… Damned bastard didn't visit me," he mumbled when looking around the room only to find his other friend missing.

In another time Hiruzen would have probably smacked the back of the boy's head for cussing.

But…

His mind was a little out of it for right now so he couldn't do that.

With face scrunched up and one eyebrow knitted while other quirked he turned to stare at his friend again. "If he's not here than where is Danzo exactly?" he mumbled to know one in particular as he then frowned with annoyance making itself known in his eyes. "Don't tell me he didn't show up because I failed. I swear that guy… He can never say he's happy or an uh, don't worry try again. It's no words of encouragement from that guy, not even a hint of emotion at all. I DON'T EVEN THINK HE CAN BE HAPPY LET ALONE THE OTHER EMOTIONS!" the boy huffed, lying back in his bed with eyes downcasted and arms crossed. If he would have paid attention he would have noticed Hiruzen blink.

But he didn't because Danzo was a jerk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life after the accident – You failed… You passed?<strong>_

"Uzumaki Naruto, finish!" Mizuki looked at the boy with a hidden anger in his eyes as the child wiped sweat off of his brow, all the while taking air that shouldn't have been his in large quantities. "Your shurikenjutsu needs work; I suggest you practice before the test in two weeks' time." the boy frowned but nodded his head in understanding.

"Uchiha Sasuke." If possible the boy's frown only grew as he stared at his mess. Random cut trees with only two shuriken making its mark on the stomp, and even then they weren't in line or synchronized when he threw them making one to be dead set in the middle while the other nearly didn't make it. He even forgot to throw the other set of five he had in his other hand…

"Yes sensei," he grumbled something under his breath as he heard… The Prince talk, making the girls swoon over his voice and the boys snicker when looking towards his way knowing how the ace in class got under his skin.

"You're up next."

"I wasn't done."

"…?" he turned his eyes away from looking at his prized student to look at his jester of one. "You want to try again? Only five left, not like you couldn't practice later."

"I wasn't done."

Mizuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at his student who repeated himself. Looking over towards Sasuke he noticed the child was already moving back in his place as the next in line. "Make it quick Naruto," he mumbled with a hidden meaning when raising his hand in the air once again. "Hajime!"

The boy with head downcasted bent his right knee. With left arm resting at his side he raised his left foot to the tip before spinning on it with a twist of his body, right arm flinging at the stomp when doing so.

Mizuki held in a glare as he played the idiot card. Blinking three times he looked at the stomp that suddenly had a perfect row of shuriken lodged into it, with the one previous shuriken cut in half by the new. Looking at the boy whose head lifted but had hair covering his eyes – no doubt glee-filled murderous ones – with a surprised smile and hand rubbing back of head he stared at him. "Naruto, I knew you had it in you." he spoke in happiness. "Uzumaki Naruto, you pass!"

With his back turned, heading towards the group of students who eyes were widen at the dead last he didn't see the glimmer of hatred in Mizuki's own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life after the accident – Ghost… Ghost everything. <strong>_

**…**

**Well at least they can cook.**

A blonde haired boy frowned while he lay in bed.

It was midnight. You'd think he'd be asleep by now, and truth be told he would have been asleep by now.

But he couldn't.

If it wasn't his thoughts that were keeping him awake, thoughts of why exactly would he blink and wake up standing someplace else, then it was the thoughts of why exactly was he passing his classes. And if it wasn't that then it was thoughts of why everyone was staring at him a little more strangely than they did once before. And if it wasn't those thoughts, those thoughts that took up most of his mind making him toss and turn in bed then it was his hunger.

Yes in fact he was hungry.

…

All he had to do was get up, go to his kitchen and make something…

But he couldn't exactly.

…

It had always been a rule of his that no snacks passed midnight. Because, well because he was scared of the dark. You'd think someone as outgoing and courageous as he was wouldn't be, but he was. Truth be told this wasn't the first time and he doubted it be the last. And truth was he survived those nights and would go back to sleep. But now with the extra baggage of thinking and no manga in site for him to read as that too was something he thought about two percent of the time when he was in his room, as his room mysteriously has been getting clean these passed weeks and with a note that basically – from what he could read of it – stating take better care of your room which he snorted a little after reading only to grow a little paranoid when it kept happening with even more words he couldn't make heads or tails of, he decided that if he was in bed at nighttime it was probably best to just wait for sleep.

**_Grrrgrrrrrrooog_**

He signed. That was his stomach.

Rolling over so now he was facing his window he closed his eyes and tried, willing for sleep to happen. When that didn't work he rolled over again and frowned even more if possible. "I could really go for a peanut butter and jelly right now…" he said as an afterthought.

**_Grrrrrrgeoooooooorrrrggggggrrrrrrr_**

He signed. That was his stomach agreeing with him.

Turning over onto his side he stared outside of his window and then proceeded to close his eyes.

…

"Damn it!" he hissed, opening his now annoyed eyes as he turned around and…

…

His heart stopped beating the minute he stared at what was waiting for him on his nightstand. With eyes wide and mouth dry he continued to stare, only to sit up and look around him in wonder with slight paranoia as he looked for the culprit.

**_Grrr…Geoooorrrggrr?_**

He looked at the plate of a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut in half as his mouth suddenly watered. That was his stomach.

He was confused himself once he relaxed his shoulders some.

That did look good however…

And he was hungry.

Gulping he turned his eyes once more to look towards his room, only to turn back at the innocent looking dish that was sitting on his nightstand. He noticed an aroma coming from it now, only making his mouth watering even more in the process. Reaching out a twitching hand he grabbed onto the porcelain like surface before with breath held in sat it down in his lap.

Reaching a hand once again he grabbed onto one piece of the food and promptly lifted it to his lips before biting.

…

It was good.

It was damn good!

Signing in delight he ate that piece to the last crumb and then proceeded to eat the other piece to the last crumb. Signing once again he relaxed his shoulders and leaned more into his bed rest, putting the plate back onto the nightstand when doing so.

Smiling in content he turned back onto his side, staring up at the moon before closing his eyes and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>FU-SION-HA!<strong>

**Nah I'm just joking with ya. None of that… Or am I?**

**What did happen to Danzo? Was that a ghost or something else? Is thou art thy or thy art thou? And why the hell did Uzumaki Naruto have seals to begin with when I can give a little key factor that he doesn't know what an Uzumaki is exactly, meaning he doesn't know his namesake nor his clan.**

**So what's the deal-i-o exactly?**

**Ah… It will all be answered soon.**


End file.
